FAUN
Faun GmbH is a German engineering firm based in Nuremberg. They manufactured Specalist trucks for Heavy Haulage and now specialise in mobile cranes carriers (chassis) and waste collection vehicles. History *1845: Justus Christian Braun founded a bronze casting company in Germany. *1868: the firm developed a horse-drawn fire engine. *1890: makes the first steam-driven fire engine in the world. *1910: first used a petrol-electric system in a fire engine. *1914: designed and built trucks and special vehicles for the Luftwaffe. *1918: the firm merged with another firm, and formed "Fahrzeugfabriken Ansbach Und Nürnberg" = FAUN. *1922: FAUN introduced the 2 ton, 45 hp tractor BEZ type B. *1925: FAUN introduced the roll-drum refuse collector. *1928: FAUN introduced the BEL 5 truck crane on the so-called 'B' type carrier. *1937: FAUN introduced the 3-axle 7,5 t truck type FAUN L 750 D 87. *1943: FAUN's factory was destroyed by bombing during World War II. A new factory was built in Lauf. *1949: FAUN introduced the truck model series L 7, the garbage truck AS 22, and the track-laying tractor K 60. *1956: FAUN developed heavy-duty trucks and equipment carriers for the army. *1960s: FAUN manufacturing: **Crane carriers for nearly all major crane manufacturers up to the end of the 70's. **Trucks and tractor Units **Dump trucks. **Roadsweepers **Molten steel / slag transporters for foundries. *1970s and 1980s: FAUN made:- **Airport fire-fighting vehicles **Heavy-duty tractors and crane carriers. **Marketing deal with Foden to sell Dump trucks as "Foden-Faun" in UK market. *1982: FAUN purchased Trojan Industries of the USA, mfg of wheel loaders *1986: FAUN was bought by O & K(Orenstein & Koppel). *1990: Tadano Ltd. of Takamatsu, in Japan acquires FAUN. *1991: Tadano founds FAUN GmbH as sales, marketing and service organisation. *1995: 150th anniversary. *1998: introduced the All Terrain Crane ATF 60-4 'Taxi'. *1990s: developed a new line of ATF all-terrain cranes from 35 ton to 160 ton, 35/50 ton HK crane upper parts to mount on standard truck chassis, 40 ton BKF recovery vehicles, and special crane carriers. *2001: FAUN introduced the ATF 45-3 as 1st equipped with the new FAUN steering system, ATF 80-4 with the new 1 cylinder telescopic system a.w.a. 'Cockpit' design upper cab and the BKF 35-4 'Civil Version'. *2004 :introduced the new 'G' (=Global) Type All Terrain Cranes ATF 110G-5 and ATF 160G-5, and the TADANO Rough Terrain Cranes GR-300EX and GR-700EXL. *2005: introduced the 'G' Type No. 3 - ATF 65G-4. http://www.faun.de/web/home.nsf/history_eng.htm Highway truck range * Faun L 912 SA * Faun L 1212/45ZA 1963-69 - Deutz F12L713 engine of 290/300/340 hp. * Faun L 1206WP/45Z 1970-77 - MTU MB 6V 331TA engine of 450 hp. Clarke gearbox 8821 * Faun HZ 43.30/41 6x6 of 1975 - Deutz F12L413 0f 340 hp. and a ZF gearbox 5K-110 GP * Faun HZ 36.40/45 6x6 0f 1977 - Deutz BF12L413 0f 480 hp. and a Fuller gearbox RT-125/15 Off-Highway range * Faun K10 - 1958 10 ton powered by a 125 hp Deutz ? ltr air cooled 6 cylinder engineEarthmovers Magazine No. 27 * Faun K20 - 1952 20 ton powered by a 250 hp Deutz 16 ltr air cooled 12 cylinder engine * Faun K25 - 1961 25 ton * Faun K40 = 1964 40 ton powered by a 450 hp Deutz ? ltr air cooled V12 cylinder engine * Faun K55 - 1975 50 ton powered by a 645 hp Cummins 28 ltr 12 cylinder engine * Faun K75 - 1971 75 ton powered by a 1000 hp MTU 16 ltr water cooled V12 cylinder engine * Faun K85.8 - 1978 77 ton powered by a 811 hp Cummins VTA 1710 or a 913 hp Cummins KT 2300-900 or a GM DD 16V92T-N] of 872 hp. All used an Allison Transmissions DP8961 six speed and a TC860 torque converter. * Faun K100 - 1983 90 ton powered by a 1065 hp Cummins KTA 38-C 1050 38 ltr 12 cylinder engine Take overs * In 1978 they bought the Karl Mendele excavator co, * 1979 - Trojan Loaders in the USA * 1986 - Faun bought out by O&K of Germany. By 1992 O&K was selling Terex Dump trucks. UK Models Faun tractor units have been used by ALE (Abnormal Load Engineering) of Stafford, who specialised in the movement of transformers and turbines for power stations. Now part of GEC-Alsthrom's in house engineering team. * GRF 230T of ALE a STGO Cat 3 rated Ballast tractor unit. * F308 SVT a Goliath Faun of GEC-Althom's fleet. See also *List of Truck Manufacturers *Heavy Haulage *Haulage Equipment Manufacturer *List of Heavy Haulage Contractors References * FAUN Archiv 1, by Ralf Koch, pub by Truckbook.de, (no ISBN no.) External links *http://www.faun.de/ Company website *http://www.truckbook.de Publish series of books featuring Faun Heavy Haulage trucks in action. Category:Truck manufacturers of Germany Category:Companies of Germany Category:Heavy Haulage Category:FAUN Category:Engineering companies of Germany Category:Crane carrier manufacturers Category:Tadano